Leela Ghastly
Leela Ghastly is the daughter of the Phantom Panther of D.C. She moved to monster high because of how she needed a fresh start away from Normies seeing her and trying to find her family. She is in terms a shadow monster and is a great martial-artist. Character Appearence Leela is a phantom panther. She has dark purple fur, and sharp cat ears. Her eyes are amethysts. Her purple hair is in a long pony tail, she had neon pink highlights. Personality In addition to her tomboyish nature, beauty and sexiness, Leela is known for her extreme sensitivity and no-nonsense personality. She is a headstrong woman who focuses on work first and fun later. She is known for loving animals that are endangered. She frequently learns from her mistakes and tries to right many wrongs. She is also shown to be a hardcore pacifist. She is not impulsive by nature, but is a careful planner (for example, she has been known to cook a month's worth of dinners in advance so she can freeze and then defrost the meals as needed). Abilities * Feline Instincts: Leela can be compelled by certain cattish-like instincts, which can or not be an ability at all times, including extending or retracting claws and fierce canines for teeth. * Super Agility: As a phantom panther, Leela has an increased agility and flexibility being swift and fast and always landing on her feet. * Shadow Manipulation: Leela can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: Leela can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons. * Shadow Cloak: Leela is able to morph within the shadows, invisible to everyone. * Shadow Teleportation: She can travel within the shadows, though this requires at least two different shadows, fading on one and re-appearing through the other ones. Skillset * Master Martial-artist: Leela is well versed in Kung-Fu and is able to beat any master martial artist * Motorbiker: Leela is a great and experienced motorbiker, she has had plenty of experience growing up in D.C where she would do jumps over the roof-tops and even driving in the shadow world. Monster High Outfits Casual Leela has her hair up in ponytail with a wears a simple purple shirt with pink lining and a strap around her neck. She has navy jeans with yellow stitching. She has lilac boots with amethyst straps. She usually has black fingerless gloves. Make A Slash Leela's hair is out and is now lilac with storm purple streaks. She wears a white one-piece swimsuit with a pattern of purple, pink and cyan zigzags, decorated with a neon purple vinyl collar. She wears amethyst colored high-heels with a shadow design. She wears purple sunglasses with a shadow design. Dead Tired Leela's hair is her usually purple with green and pink streaks and is in a lower pony-tail. She wears a black sheath dress with a green and neon shadow face and panther pattern. Over it is a translucent purple vinyl sleeveless jacket, with a high, upturned collar, secured at the waist with a lavender belt with a pink sash. She wears neon purple slippers with panther face on them. She wears lilac face-mask with a shadow face design on them. Party Oufit Leela's hair is in a neon purple pony tail with hot pink and lilac streaks that extends to her waist and then goes lower and is braided all the way down to her ankles. She wears a electric purple sleeveless dress that cuts off above her knees at the bottom of her dress is a light pink hemming in the form of dancing shadows. Her dress has a pattern of black stars and shadow-like claw marks. She has lilac high-heels. Skull Shores Leela's hair is out and is colored red and indigo. Connect on two golden arm bracelets with ruby's in them is a rose silken scarf. Leela wears a hot purple crinkled lace dress with red leopard print. She has purple jelly shoes covered with red tiger stripe straps. She has a red and purple bangles on her left wrist. Skulltimate Roller Maze Oufit Leela's hair is styled in bangs, with longer ones falling down the sides of her face, and two opposite upward ponytails, each in one side of her head. Her hair has slime green and coral streaks. She wears a midnight purple with a pink panther pattern design, and a coral lined fishnet overshirt. She has a pink claw-like necklace. She wears a purple belt. Her skates are coral colored, with hot pink studded skates and purple and lilac wheels. His knee-pads and helmet are midnight purple with a obsidian strap and a neon purple leopard print. 13 Wishes Oufit Leela has bigger hair with curled ends, she now has fushia highlights. She wears a golden shadowy styled headdress. She has a obisdian, lilac and electric purple dress with a sweetheart neckline that wraps around her neck with connected electric purple and fushia straps. She has a golden fog like stylized around her body below her chest. Her skirt is layered, electric purple tutu behind this, is a long, layered, floor-length, matching train.Her shoes are gold and feature star and scorpion designs on the laces. She has a fuchsia lamp. Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Leela's hair is long and wave with bright blue and pink hair streaks. She has two pink and bright blue chinese chopstick in her hair. She wears a ghostly blue qipao, with pink and lilac fog shadow patterns at the top and at the bottom of her dress. She wears black Two Panther Head Stiletto shoes. Monster Exchange: Doombai, UAE Leela's hairis tied into a bun and a long ponytail with hot pink streaks in her hair. Her hair is kept up by golden flame styled hair clip. Around her neck is golden necklace with a amethyst tear drop gem. She wears a puffy silken sleeveless Short Long Dress that is a midnight blue which then changes down as it gets to her waist into a orchid then the bottom of the dress then fades into a black. She wears sandal like obisidan purple highheels. She has a midnight blue scarf decorated with Arabian drawings and mist swirls. Haunted Form Leela's hair is now magenta and out and is curly and big and goes down past her waist. She has ghost silver and soft pink hair streaks. Her fur is now more lighter and milky. She wears a platimun spiked chain-like head band. On her right arm is chain band. She has a lilac 'face mask'. She wears a ghost purple colored dress with a shadow-gof print, and accented with light hot pink bits of tulle on the collar and skirt. Her chains are platinum co-loured and go around her waist there are three chains at her front and three on her back. On the 1-st chains are hearts and on the second ones are a panther head and for the last ones are shaped 8 pointed stars. She wears a meagenta bracelet with boogy sand.Her shoes are cast in translucent pink-purple and feature paw-shaped heels. Boo York Boo York Leela's hair is in two high pony tails with cerulean ends. She wears a simple dress that goes down to her knees. The dress is obsidian purple with bright neon purple claw marks around the dress. Leela also wears covered lilac high heels. Around her left wrist is a silver bracelet. Comet Ceremony Leela's hair is out and is pulled back with braids with a crystal like rose clip. The braided parts of her hair are now magnets that fades into pink as it ends. She is wearing a short asymmetrical tube dress in black pleather with crystal purple with panther, as well as a strip of black fabric that comes from over her shoulder all the way to her knees, finalizing in a diamond cut. She also wears a obsidian shiny bodydress. Her boots are ghastly purple, with shadow like streams crossing up her lower legs and the sole consists of crystals. Welcome to Monster High Leela's hair is her normal way. She has a cosmic purple tube top with black panther's. She wears midnight purple pants with black claw marks motif around her jeans. Her shoes are lilac heels with vines and fleur de lis molded in them, adorned by big leg bracelets with molded flowers and roses. She has a small silver bracelet on her right arm. Staying Ghoul for the Summer Leela's hair is now lilac purple hair with pink streaks its pulled in a side ponytail, with side bangs that curl up, framing her face. She wears a short midnight strapless dress, where the top is sparkly with two metallic strands around the torso area, and a skirt that's flowy and exhibits purple claw marks. She wears purple high heels with amethysts on them. Fangtastic Fall Leela has her hair in a braid. Her dress is a pink half strapless, with the one existing strap, the dress goes down a little above her knees and is decorated with shadows and rhombuses, She has a midnight purple jacket. She wears amethysts boots. She has a silver clasp on her left arm. Dance the Fright Away Leela's hair is in a electric purple with lavender streaks and hot pink, her hair is in a high ponytail with her fringe pushed back and a braid at both sides of her head. She wears a midnight purple two layered flowery dress. It is like a tube dress but a skirt flows from the waist line, making it look like a summer dress. The pattern shows a periwinkle purple roses. The neck of the dress is made of magenta mesh, that goes around the neck. She wears pair of black wedges, with a solid wrap around the heel and another around the toes, connected by a plaque with molded segments, likewise the wedge portion. He has a black thorny rose bracelet. She has an Smiling Cheshire Cat Mask on a cane, the mask has a rose on the middle of the mask like a crown with rose vines going across the top. Electrified Leela's hair is frazzled and is bigger with curled ends she has harlequin green and ruby red streaks. She wears a black dress that goes to her neck. Her dress has panthers, roses and claw marks, in neon purple, red and green. She wears black heels with thorny electric design on them. She has a transparent neon purple shadow mist styled headband. She has transparent 3 chained green belt with small roses on them. She also has a transpaent arm band in the shape of fog. Relationship's Family Leela has a pretyy good relationship with her family. But there isn't much known about them since they are Phantom Panther's Friends She lives with her friend Amy Azure, in her House right near monster high. Though she mostly spends time with Fry and Bender, she sometimes hangs around John, Labrbra and Marianne. However, apart from Bender and Fry, she hangs out most with Amy Azure. Pet Straie is her pet shadow kangaroo, who she found one day when going to australia for a holiday. Category:American Category:Phantom Category:Females Category:JackWerewolf-13 Category:Werepanther Category:Original Characters